


Elrondir Week

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Crying, Cuties, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff so fluffy it may kill, Multi, Name-Calling, Seduction, Slut Shaming, Smut, Social Anxiety, confession of love, people being dicks to lindy, seduction through singing, so much crying, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Collection of Elrondir stories for Elrondir week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts).



> My contribution to Elrondir Week!
> 
> Important! - This chapter contains non-binary Lindir :)

I burrowed into the warmth of the bed, I felt a kiss on my neck , I made a sleepy noise snuggling into the body at my back. I heard a quiet laugh, then another kiss at the nape of my neck.  
  
“Time to wake up Lindir” Elrond murmured, I made an unhappy moan. He chuckled,  
  
“Its Christmas Day sweet one.” he whispered into my ear, this took a few seconds to process, I open my eyes blinking. Christmas. Christmas Day, was today. Christmas! I felt a wave of happiness roll over me, it was Christmas! An extra special one! The first one I was spending living with Elrond! I turned over into his embrace slowly nuzzling into his shoulder, before looking up at him smiling,  
  
“Merry Christmas Elrond” I said lovingly, my smiled back at me,  
  
“Merry Christmas Lindir” he replied leaning in for a good morning kiss. Surprisingly his breath tasted like mint, I frowned slightly,  
  
“You already been up?” I asked, he nodded before slipping out of my arms and reaching across to the bedside table to retrieve a hot cup of tea, I made a pleased noise, sitting up before he passed it to me.  
  
“Thanks” I said warmly, sipping on the hot sweet tea, he moved back to me, wrapping me gently in an embrace.  
  
“Excited?” he questioned pressing a kiss to my hair,  
  
“You know I am, I spent the last week getting hyped” I reminded him, he pressed another kiss to my head before getting out bed. “Gotta finish making breakfast, finish your tea and join me in the kitchen when your dressed” he told me affectionately. I nodded.  
  
I slowly drank my tea before springing out of bed woken up by the teas sweet caffeine. I threw on a pair of jogging bottoms, T-shirt, and snuggly jumper. I dragged a brush through my long hair brushing it out, I left it down. I smiled think how much Elrond loved my long hair, I love his too. It was so soft and silky, ran through your fingers like water. I padded into the kitchen, and saw Elrond plating up waffles with strawberries, cream, and maple sirup. He placed them at two place on our table next to which was a glass of milk, I wrapped my arms around his waist when he turned to face me. I nuzzled into his neck,  
  
“What did I do to get such a wonderful boyfriend?” I praised, he buried his face in my hair.  
  
“You've been a wonderful person and an even better partner.” he countered, I looked up at him pressing a kiss to his noise, and then his lips, he kissed back slowly, gently, lovingly. I melted into him, when we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood like that for a few seconds. I felt wonderful. Elrond pulled away after placing a kiss on my cheek,  
  
“Can’t let it get cold can we?” he asked, I sat down and took my first bite, I hummed with pleasure.  
  
“Its wonderful as always” I told him before digging in hungrily.  
  
After we finished breakfast I washed up and Elrond dried. When we finished I wrapped my arms round Elrond’s neck laying several sweet kisses on his lips.  
  
“Present time” I whispered against his lips smiling, a broad grin spread across his face. Elrond grabbed my hand and gently pulled into the sitting room. The last time I had seen the front room it had been decorated and the wonderful christmas tree we had brought had a modest pile of presents and some envelopes under it. Now the area around tree was swamped with brightly colour presents. I blinked slowly, before turning to Elrond.  
  
“Why did you put out everyones presents?” I asked, he laughed arms slipping round my waist.  
  
“Not everyones, just yours” he said quietly. I looked at the gifts then back at him. I felt anger build up in my chest,  
  
“Elrond!” I growled, “Why did you do this?” I questioned poking him the chest,  
  
“Well you never let me buy you presents the rest of the year, but as it is christmas I thought I could spoil you without being told off.” He said smiling earnestly, but unsurely. I shook my head,  
  
“El, don’t you understand that… that” I whispered bitting my lip, he cupped my face in his broad palms.  
  
“That what Song Bird” he promoted gently, my eyes watered and I looked over to the tree where Elronds small pile of gifts were.  
  
“That now my gifts feel worthless and small.” I told him squeezing my eyes shut. I was pulled into Elronds strong body.  
  
“No, no, no, no, Lindir, thats not what it is meant to do” he exclaimed hugging me tightly, “Please don’t cry beautiful bird, I have been so excited to see what you got me. You always get the best gifts, they all seem to mean so much” he told he stroking my hair and raining kisses on my head. He pulled away slightly a tilted my chin up, “Besides you being here, you loving me is the best gift I could ask for. Though it sounds cheesy I mean it.” he promised looking into my eyes, wiping my tears away, “I want you to have these presents, I like giving so much. It makes me more happy than you could imagine, see you happy well it, it completes me” he told me before pressing our lips together, “I know you don’t want to be dependent on me, but theses are gifts, all you owe me is for you to open them.” I leaned up kissing El softly,  
  
“Love you” I said thickly resting our foreheads together.  
  
“I love you too” he replied nuzzling at my noise. Elrond pulled away after a minute, coaxing me towards the tree and bring me so he was leaning up against the sofa front and I was sitting between his legs. I relaxed back against his chest, he leaned to his right and grabbed a small package.  
  
“Open this one first” he exclaimed passing it to me,  
  
“Your such an idiot” I mumbled as I un wrapped it.“I am happy just being with you, you don’t need to buy me gifts.”  
  
“I know, but I want to” he replied. I removed the paper and saw two bracelets that had little handcuffs on, above the caption read ‘Partners (in crime)’. I laughed turning the package over to unlock the bracelets, putting one on myself and one on my silly boyfriend. He then threaded our hands together.  
  
“Fucking cheesy idiot” I muttered before turn to place a kiss on his cheek, he laid one one my forehead,  
  
“You’re welcome” he replied cheekily. I looked at the pile of presents,  
  
“How many are there?” I asked shaking my head is disbelief, Elrond shrugged  
  
"Quite a lot, I didn’t count. I just spent the last couple of months buying stuff I came I across I though you would like.” he explained. I sighed shaking my head fondly, Elrond kissed behind my ear softly, before grabbing one of the larger boxes and passing it to me. “Open” he murmured, I removed the wrapping revealing a shoe box, I opened the box revealing a pair of flower print high heels. I gasped,  
  
“How did you know?” I asked looking at Elrond, he smiled.  
  
“I saw you looking at them longingly a few weeks ago, I hope they fit, I kept the receipt so we can take them back and get another size if they don’t.” he informed me. I wrapped my arms round his neck turning to press a proper kiss on his lips. Now I had got over my shock, I felt excitement building in my stomach. I leant forward and chose a random present, this one was soft and squishy. I unwrapped it to reveal a dress , a white lace dress I unfolded it. I stared at it for a while, then looked back at Elrond,  
  
“It’s lovely El” I said softly,  
  
“Just like you” he replied kissing my cheek. I giggled, and he rubbed his cheek into my hair. I reached for another package also soft, on unwrapping it I found another beautiful dress. The skirt was black, the top was a love heart cut with a galaxy pattern on it, the shoulders and sleeves were made of black lace. I was speechless, I knew Elrond had good taste but these were beautiful and exactly my style.  
  
“Is it okay?” Elrond asked, for the first time slightly unsure, my silence had made him nervous.  
  
“Elrond it is more than okay, it is wonderful” I told him, he looked away rubbing his neck. “I love them both, it makes me so happy that you know me so well that you brought clothes I love with no direction from me.” Elrond’s face took on a definite flush, I kissed his cheek. “Thank you” I whispered  
  
“I’m glad you like them.” he mumbled into my neck. I grabbed another box, it was another shoe box containing amazing black platform shoes, I recognised them. Around a month ago Elrond persuaded me into a shoe shop after promising not to offer to buy me anything, when I tried them on I fell in shoe love. They were comfortable and beautiful, I remember looking down at them sadly, I was saving money for Christmas so I didn’t buy them. Elrond had seen how much I liked them but just wrapped his arms around me, and didn’t say anything, after all I made him promise not to offer. After a week I had forgotten all about them, but Elrond clearly hadn’t he went back and found them. Because he knew I wanted them, he went out of his way to buy them. I turned in his arms flinging my hands round his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
“Wow” he said laughing at the suddenness of the hug, “You okay Song Bird?” he asked as I buried my head in his chest.  
  
“Yeah, just love you so much, and you remembered and went back.” I said voice thick with emotion.  
  
“Of course I did Baby Bird, I could see how much you loved them.” he said stroking my hair, “How could I not buy them?” he asked teasingly. I pulled back from the embrace to reach an envelope that contained one of Elrond’s present, I pressed it into his hand, he smiled before opening it. He pulled the single sheet of paper out, he sat there looking at the paper eyes widening. “You wrote me a song” he said disbelievingly. I nodded smiling.  
  
Suddenly my world spun as I was flipped over, I lay on the floor in a daze as Elrond pressed kisses to every spot of my face.  
  
“Oh God I love you, love you, love you.” he gasped repeated it like a prayer before kissing me. The kiss you full of passion and need, one of Elrond’s hand stroked my cheek, and I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hand travelled down and slipped under my jumper and shirt seeking out my bare skin, he broke the kiss and laid a trail of them down my neck, before he whispered in my ear,  
  
“I can I fuck you right now?” he asked voice husky.  
  
“Yes, El, yes!” I moaned as he sucked on the bottom of my neck.  
  
“Mmm gonna fuck you so well, my beautiful bird” he promised as he tugged my jumper and shirt off.  
  
***

After Elrond had fucked me into boneless state, we redressed and lazily opened the rest of the presents, by the end of it I had, 5 pairs of shoes, 10 dresses,10 pieces of jewellery, tickets to see Fall Out Boy, and cheesy mug that said ‘Best Partner Ever’,the box set of Black Butler, and numerous vouchers to my favourite stores. We then made christmas dinner, and after when we snuggling on the sofa full and comfortable, El begged me to sing the song I wrote for him, I did. And like the cutest idiot he is it made him cry. We ended up on the sofa with his head on my lap, we were going to a small party, but that wasn’t for a couple of hours. I stroked the hair back from Elrond’s face gently,  
  
“You know that wasn’t the only song about you.” I told him quietly. He looked into my eyes in awe,  
  
“Really?” he breathed, I nodded. He looked so honoured, “Am I really worth all those words of love? All your talent?” he asked, he looked so in love.  
  
“Every last note.”  
  
***


	2. Confessions

I walked through the halls of the last homely house, carrying clean robes for my Lord. Lord Elrond had just come back from a hunting trip and due to the storm that had hit them serval horses had thrown their riders in fear of the lightning. Though Lord Elrond was a highly skilled rider, the lightening had been to close for him to control his horses panic, it had bucked fiercely, and he had been thrown off. My Lord had been soaked in mud, though luckily he was not injured in any way. After this event the riders who’s horses had thrown them, had to recaptured there mounts, this took much effort and a lot of time. Due to this the party was a hour and a half later than was predicted. My heart always clenched in fear when the hunting party was out longer than expected. My mind conjuring up images of orcs raids, I always prayed to the Valar that my Lord Elrond would return safely. ‘My Lord Elrond’ I thought shaking the idea from my head, ‘He is not yours nor will he ever be’ I reminded myself, ‘He has already been married, and a great Lord like him would have no interest in you’. I always his title to keep the wall up in my mind, if I lost his title in my mind I knew I would no longer be able to contain my feelings around him. Not that I wasn’t already lost in overwhelming love. ‘It is good enough serving him, it is even better that he treats me like his friend and it is more than I deserve that he confides in me and seeks my council.’ I told myself.

I finally arrived at the bath house my Lord was occupying, I opened the door silently, he needn’t know I was preforming this menial task suited better to someone else. It was a guilty pleasure to pick the clothes my Lord would wear, to hold them, hold the material that had before and would soon caress my Lords skin. I loved breathing their smell, they smelled of soap and of their handsome master. The task gave me a sinful amount of pleasure. I went to put the clothes on the bench that ran along the passage leading to the bath, as I placed them down and turned to leave I heard humming and the splashing of water. Better I knew what I was doing I was advancing down the corridor and peaking round the corner into the bathing space.

My Lord Elrond was standing in the pool with his back to me washing his hair and humming. He was of course naked. Before I could fully take this in, he sunk fully into the water, head submerged to rinse his hair. When he rose out of the water his hair was hanging long and wet down his muscled back, it made my mouth water. He raised his hands and they combed through his hair, his back rippled. Due to his human heritage, my Lord was more toned than a normal elf, to some this might make them turn away, but to me he contained more elven beauty than many other full elves, but also an exotic human handsomeness. I felt the muscles in my stomach twist in arousal. My eyes trailed down, rooming over his round butt and legs, I clenched my thighs together as my length hardened. Lord Elrond was so beautiful, so handsome, just like everything I dreamed of. I knew I had to leave as soon as possible, I could not be caught in such a state by my Lord.

I tore my eyes away from the captivating sight stepping away as I did. My foot collide with the bench that ran along the wall and I gasped trying to hold in my voice. I hear the movement of water and stopped breathing.

“Who’s there?” Lord Elrond’s voice rang through the room deep, commanding, and angry. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I stepped back slowly hoping I could leaved before he caught me,

“Show yourself!” he demanded, I didn’t breath. “If you do your punishment will not be harsh.” his voice became slightly gentle and coaxing when he said this. I looked at my boots clenching my eyes shut. I could not out run my Lord, it would be better to show myself and lie saying I was only listening to his humming. I took at deep breath and stepped around the corner.

I heard my Lord gasp in shock, I did not raise my head. Ashamed I continued to gaze at the floor,

“Lindir?” he asked he sounded so confused, after all why would his loyal servant, his friend, his confident be peaking on him. I felt of flush of shame creep onto my cheeks.

“Lord Elrond” I replied in a whisper. I heard the movement of water as he came towards me,

“Lindir why are you here? What were you doing?” he asked, I had never felt as ashamed and afraid as I did in that moment.

“I came to bring you, new robes my Lord. I” here I was lost for words, I loathed lying, especially to the one I love the most. “I was listening to you sing, sorry for prying my Lord” I said as formally as possible looking still at my boots.

“Surely you could do that from near the door?” he questioned, “Were you watching me bathe?” he asked, my heart cracked at my Lords voice, he sounded suspicious and cold, oh why did I do this? After this it will be the only tone I will hear his voice, I already missed the gentle affection it normally held. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I bit my lip trying not to sob, I had ruined everything.

“No my Lord” I said my voice shaking, you could hear the painfully obvious lie. A tear broke free a my eye and slipped down my cheek,

“Lindir do not lie to me, why were you watching me bathe?” his voice was so stern,

“I-I wasn’t my Lord” I lied pathetically. More tears broke free of my eyes,

“Lindir look at me” he commanded, I stood still not moving, I couldn’t look at him. “Lindir thats an order” he said coldly. I slowly raised my head eyes squeezed shut, when I opened them and met my Lords eyes, my heart shattered. He was looking at me in a way he never had before, I saw distrust, anger, disappointment, sadness. Oh Valar please let this just be a dream.

“Why you watching me bathe?” he repeated, I couldn’t do it. I could keep a lid on my feelings, and my situation could hardly become worse could it? I took a deep breath stopping my tears.

“I couldn’t help myself, my Lord.” when I said this his eyebrows drew together, “My Lord I have many deep feelings for you, ones of friendship and affection, and” here I paused oh Valar Lord Elrond would be horrified. “Lord, I, Elrond I love you” for the first time ever I dropped the title. Elrond’s face had frozen in shock, I continued, “When presented with temptation of you being bare in the bath, I had not enough control to stop myself.” I told him shame rising on my cheeks, he looked so confused.

I dropped to my knees at the edge of the pool, bowing my head,

“I know I have betrayed you my Lord,” tears started to fall fast once more, “I am sorry. I know you must be angry, but p-please don’t send me away, I-I know I have no right to stay here after betraying you, but don’t, don't forbid me from this Valley and your service. If you did my Lord I would surely break” Sobs over took me. I heard water moving, a hand suddenly cupped my face, then it gently guided up. “

Lindir open your eyes.” Lord Elrond whispered softly. I pride them open. Elrond’s face was gentle and kind, his thumb brushed away the tears on my cheek. “Do you really love me Lindir?” he asked quietly, somehow he looked hopeful. I nodded,

“I love you” I said it with conviction even through my tears.

“Oh my beautiful Bird,” he whispered his face was full of wonder, I had no idea what was happening. Why did he look happy? His other had joined its twin, he cradled my face gently. “Lindir, I never knew how you felt, if I had I could of eased your heart so long ago” he told me smiling as he wiped the still falling tears away, “I love you Lindir” My mind went blank. What? How could a Lord such as himself love a nobody such as me? I shook my head,

“My Lord do not toy with me, please, I-I cannot take it.” I pleaded. Elrond rested his wet forehead against mine.

“I love you Lindir, I fell in love with you like I fall asleep, slowly then all at once.” He promised sincerely, I bit my lip. “The all at once was the night we watched the stars together for the first time, suddenly I was head over heels. I knew that you were the one the Valar intended me to love.” he told me, his wet hand stroking my face, our breaths mingled.

“But your wife” I blurted out confused, scared, disbelieving. He shook his head,

“Though I love her, I love you more, ten time, nay one hundred times more.” he vowed. I hesitantly raised a hand to his face, he not only accepted the touch he leaned into it.

I could not believe this was happening, my Lord loved me. Elrond loved me. I began to sob heavily again,

“Beautiful Bird don’t cry” Elrond pleaded, “It will be okay, you are not alone, and never will be again” he reassure me,

“I-i am s-so happy” I sobbed, he smiled gently at me as tears budded in his eyes. I went to embrace him but he stopped me,

“Lindir if you do that you will become soaked” he said laughing gently, this reminded me of his bare state, my eyes wondered down his body. I stared at his toned chest, my eyes wonder lower still. My breath caught as I saw his cock, and I looked away blushing. He laughed, it was a wonderful sound.

“Does my body please you Lindir?” he asked smirking, I nodded sightly looking away. His hand turned my face back to his, “It is okay my love, I am yours now, you may gaze at my and compliment me at your pleasure.” he informed me smiling confidently. I blushed even harder at this.

“Lindir, may I kiss you?” Elrond asked gently, I nodded. He started to lean in, my heart raced in anticipation and inexperience,

“I have never kissed anyone” I blurted out, Elrond’s eyes widened,

“Oh my sweet Bird, do not worry, I will go slowly and gently, and make your first kiss as good as it can be.” he promised. I blushed and then nodded.

“So beautiful Bird, may I be your first kiss?” Elrond murmured,

“Yes” I whispered. The kiss was chaste, and sweet and quiet short. Just a gentle press of lips, but it still left me breathless.

“Good?” Elrond asked when he broke the kiss.

“Yes” I breathed against his lips, I unsurely brought out lips together once again. One of Elrond’s hand slipped into my hair, his other still cupping my face. I brought my hands up to rest on Elrond’s shoulders, my fingers tightened their grip when I felt Elrond’s mouth part slightly. I blushed when I felt his tongue glide along the outside of my lips.

“Open you mouth lovely bird” Elrond whispered huskily, he pressed our lips together again. I parted my lips, Elrond’s tongue ran along the top of my bottom lip gently, I shivered at the feeling. The kiss lasted longer than the pervious two by the end I was out of breath and flushed. Elrond hmed in approval, and he pulled away from me slightly.

“I would like to carry on very much, but our situation is perhaps not the best” he commented gently, “I suggest either you join me in the bath,” when Elrond said this my face flushed into brilliant colour at my Lord suggesting such an act. Naked, in a bath, with Elrond, with him continuing from where we left off… I felt my stomach clench when the image of that flashed through me mind, it turned me on. “or we go to my chambers and continue there.” Elrond finished, he smiled in amusement at my flushed face, “Though normally I would have any objection to loving you right here,” Elrond purred, “But it’s your first time,” at this he brought our lips together once again, “want you to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible” he murmured as against my lips. I nodded dumbly as his words ‘loving you right here’ echoed in my head. I swallowed.

Elrond pressed a short kiss on my lips, before stepping back out my embrace. He walked up the pool steps, I was captivated once again by his body, water run down his back and shoulders as he reached for a towel. He began drying himself, I continued to stare, till Elrond looked over his shoulder.

“Keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it to my bed” he warned smiling teasingly, he turned towards me. He was aroused,

“Oh!” I squeaked and looked away, I heard Elrond’s rich laugh. I heard his steps as he walked over to his piles of clothes I had left on the bench. He looked around the corner after a minutes,

“As comely as you look on you knees Lindir are you going to stand?” he asked cheekily as he tied the sash around his robe. I scrabbled to my feet in embarrassment, he held out a hand. I took it and Elrond gently pulled me into his body, he smelled fresh, like lavender and spring, but under it was his unique comforting smell. I breathed in his scent relaxing into the warmth of his arms, he slipped a hand under my chin, titling it up. He kissed me, slowly, but deeply. It left me panting and aroused.

He stepped back a grasped my hand, “Lets go” he whispered. He led me out the door, into my new life with him.

***


	3. Modern AU

I unlocked the door to my house, as I open the door music reached my ears. A smiled stretched over my face, Lindir was home. I stopped off at the kitchen to put the shopping down, then after kicking off my shoes I went to the music room. Due to Lindir it was a requirement to have a room in the house that was slightly soundproof, so he could record and play music loudly. As he was now.

I opened the door to the room slowly and quietly and was greeted to the sight of Lindir dancing while singing along to the track of one of songs. He wasn’t dancing like he would on stage, he was dancing freely, without restraint.

“Maybe its all a test, cause I feel like I am the worst, so I always act like I am the best” he sung, I grinned at the crazy actions he was doing,

“If you are not very careful, your possessions with posses you,” he cried clutching at his chest,

“TV taught me how to feel, now relief has no appeal” he sung, spinning as he did so. His eyes lit up at the sight of me, reaching a hand out to beckon me into his dance, I stepped forwards letting him grab my hand pulling us closer. “

It has no appeal, it had no appeal, it has no appeal” he repeated as the beat dropped into the chorus,

“I know exactly want I want, and who I want to be,” Lindir continued to dance and I was drawn into swaying to the music

“I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine” I laughed at his funny expression,

“I am becoming my own self-fulling prophecy, oh, oh no no.” his hand slipped up into my hair pulling me down for a kiss. He kissed me till we were breathless before slipping out of my arms and going to turn off the music.

He laughed as he rushed back into my embrace, wrapping his arms round my neck,

“How was your day?” he asked smiling sweetly, I shrugged

“Having a problem obtaining a painting for the new 19th century exhibit, so that was a pain. The owner is being very difficult about how the painting is transported.” I explained sighing, I kissed his forehead. “See you so happy made it a lot better” I told him quietly.

“I’m glad I helped” Lindir said kissing my cheek. I smiled,

“I take you had a good day Song Bird?” I asked, he nodded vigorously, “You know the song I told you about yesterday?” he questioned,

“Yep, it was inspired by stuff Feren went through right? He had the first line right?” I remembered,

“Well yes, but it isn’t the first line anymore it is the second part of the first verse. And” by this point Lindir was bouncing up and down on his toes, “we finished it!” he exclaimed, my heart melted at his expression of pure happiness.

“Thats wonderful baby bird” I murmured,

“Not just the lyrics and melody, the whole thing!” he shouted in excitement, “And we recorded it” he told his hands falling from my neck and grasping mine.

“We were finding it so hard to write recently but this song, I don’t know something about it broke that state!” he brought my hands up to his mouth kissing them,

“Listen to me sing it?” he pleaded, “We don’t have a complete track because I sound too happy for the song, but I’ll sing it for you live” he gushed, I freed one of my hands to cup his face and place a soft kiss on his lips,

“Always” I whispered, Lindir showing me his work was a show of trust, it was a show of love, and I would never turn it down. I would never hurt my beautiful bird in that way.

“You won’t regret it” he purred into my ear, before rushing over to his lap top and bringing up the file, he played the file and turned to me as the music started.

"I miss the taste of a sweeter life” he sung looking at me coyly biting his lip.

"I miss the conversation” he continued, walking over to me slowly,

"I’m searching for a song tonight” his hips were swinging,

"I’m changing all of the stations” his wrist twirled, my eyes followed his fingers.

"I like to think that we had it all” Lindir reached me pressing himself to my chest.

"We drew a map to a better place” his hand grabbed my right hand pressing it to his waist,

"But on that road I took a fall” he placed his left on my shoulder.

"Oh baby why did you run away?” Lindir link our free hands. He bit his lip,

"I was there for you” he stepped back starting the waltz,

"In your darkest times” I couldn’t dance anything normal, but I could waltz.

"I was there for you” my hand tugged Lindir flushed to my chest,

"In your darkest nights” his eyes dilated in lust. As the music entered the chorus, I slipped my hand down to Lindir arse. If he wanted to seduce me he had succeeded, and if expected me to just dance through three minutes of this without doing anything back he was very wrong.

"But I wonder where wer-“ Lindir broke of in the middle of a line as I squeezed his arse,

"When I was at my worst” he managed to pick up the next line, I wonder how long it would take for him to be singing a very different tune.

"Down on my knees” Lindir did always look pretty look pretty kneeling.

"And you said you had my back” I stroked slowly up my song birds back, he shivered.

"So I wonder where were you?” My hand slid down down,

"When all the roads you took came back to me” My hands slipped inside Lindir’s jeans getting a better hold on his arse through only the thin fabric of his pants.

"So I’m following th-ahhh” Lindir moaned, hand clutching my shirt, our dance came to stand still, the cause of this was of course the finger that had run along over his entrance.

"The map that leads to you” I let go of Lindir’s hand

"Ain't nothing I can do” slipped my other hand down his pants,

"The map that-” Lindir lent heavily against my chest, hand scrunching the fabric of my shirt as he gasped. I nuzzled at his ear as I groped him with both hands.

"Following, following, following to you” he managed to get out the next line, but I suspected that it least a few of the notes were out of tune.

"The map that leads to you” Lindir’s nails dug into my shoulder, I hissed.

"Ain't noth-“ I spread Lindir’s arse, greedy fingers pressing against his hole through his thin underwear.

“...leads to you” Lindir was so distracted that he missed the beginning of the line.

"Following, following, following” My little bird got out the line but he was panting.

"I hear your voice in my sleep at night” I lowered my head to his ear,

"Hard to resist temptation” I gently bit the tip of Lindir’s ear,

“...strange has come over me” the feeling of it caused him to miss the start of the next line.

"And now I can’t get over you” I pressed him to me so he could feel my desire.

"No, I just can’t get over you” he pushed his hips to mine showing his similar state

“Can I fuck you baby bird?” I purred into his ear, “Right here” Lindir gasped pushing himself against me. This combined with his lack of singing made me think that it was a yes.

“Such a beautiful little tease” I purred as I slipped me hands out of his jeans to unbutton them,

“El, I want you" he groaned before I claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss.

“Mmm I want you too beautiful bird and I am going to have you right here, or maybe up against the wall?” I pondered after I broke the kiss. He gasped at my words, “So what will it be Lindir?” I questioned as I pushed the jeans down his legs,

“Floor” he moaned, I laughed darkly, an answer like that was not going to get him anywhere.

“What about the floor?” I asked wanting him to say it.

“Oh god Elrond, fuck me, push me down to the floor and fuck me” he begged scrabbling at my clothes, I smirked.

“You know what little bird I just decided, I am going to fuck you against the wall, you do look so lovely when I lift one of you legs up and you are so completely exposed.” I purred as Lindir got my suite jacket off, “

Yes” he groaned as I ground our hips together.I pushed against him guiding him till his back hit the wall. I pulled the T-shirt off his body, starting to kiss and nip at the base of his neck.

“Little Bird you’re so perfect, such a lovely voice, it would make even kings bow to you” I growled, my hands stroking over his perfect body.

“Oh God! El!” Lindir gasped his back arching, I took his shoulder and spun him around, he leant on folded arms against the wall. I hummed in approval.

“Arch your back baby” I instructed as I applied slight pressure to his back, he immediately obeyed.

"Oh my sweet sweet bird, how wonderful and obedient you are.” I purred before kissing down his shoulders, I hooked my thumbs into his underwear and pulled them down.

“Love you so much my Bird, gonna have you right now, going to always have you in my arms” I promised whispering into his ear. “Elrond, I love you too” he gasped. I murmured a word into his ear before bending down to rim his hole, the one I would growl as I fucked him.

“Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that Maps is in 4/4 and that you dance the waltz in 3/4 but idgf. Lindir is seducing Elrond with talent and his body not so much words that why it worked even if the song isn't really sexy.


	4. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be short and fluffy but the angst monster caught me. In this modern Au almost everyone is alive :)

“ADA!” I heard the shout of my three stars, I looked through the crowd and saw my family running towards me. The twins were out in front, and just behind them was Arwen dragging my Songbird by the hand. I dropped to my knees discarding my bags on the floor, I opened my arms to my children bracing myself for impact. The twins arrived first identical arms encircling my neck, I pressed a kiss to each of there heads, then Arwen collided into the middle of my chest arms trying to wrap around my waist. My beautiful husband dropped down as well, so our children were encircled. I placed a kiss on Arwen’s head and then on Lindir’s lips.

“Love you all, missed you all so much” I told them as I held them tight.

“Hey!” A voice called from behind me, “Doesn’t your uncle get a hug?” We all looked over to where Elros stood,

“Join in” came Arwen’s voice muffled by my jumper, he laughed joyfully, coming to the hug and slipping in under my right arm to hug his family.

“Look what an adorable family we created brother” I looked up to see Maedhros speaking to Maglor. Arwen looked towards them, hand reaching out,

“8 way hug!” she demanded, they relented smiling. I was soon enclosed as they wrapped there arms around all of us. The whole family, together again.

“Best when we are all together” Elrohoir said quietly, I pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Yes, yes it is” I replied. I felt a kiss on the top of my head, I looked to see Maglor smiling down at me, I smiled back. I turned to Lindir, who had a tear running down his cheek, I reached out and stroked it away,

“Missed you El” he murmured, I leant forward and kissed him gently. This was met by a chorus oh ‘eww’, the loudest coming from my brother. I swatted at Elros after I pulled away from Lindir, Elros ducked and let out a laugh.

"Now my little ones, have you been good for your Adar?” I asked raising my eyebrows, they nodded enthusiastically, I laughed.

"Maybe I should ask Adar instead” I continued, Lindir laughed quietly, bending his head to kiss our stars heads,

“Though the twins were not always as good as gold, they were as good as they always are, and Arwen helped me with drying up, didn’t you sweety?” he told me smiling. Arwen looked up at me,

“Yes! And I help make cake for you coming home!” she told me excitedly.

“Well then we better go home so I can see it” Arwen yelled in joy at this.

We all began to untangle ourselves from the massive hug, Elladan went over to Elros holding out his arms to be carried.

“Wow Elladan you just keep growing don’t you buddy!” Elros exclaimed as he picked him up, he giggled wrapping his arms round his uncles neck. Elrohoir skipped over to Maedhros and gripped his hand. Arwen looked up at me pleadingly,

“Up please” she asked, I laughed scoping her up and then reaching for my bag,

“Don’t worry Elrond, I’ve got it” Lindir told me as he grasped the handle of my wheely suitcase,

“Thanks beautiful bird” I said leaning to kiss his cheek. He smiled so sweetly, I felt like I fell in love all over again. “Oh I have missed that smile” I whispered. He flushed slightly looking away.

“Ada, Adar hurry up, Elrohoir demanded waving at us.

“Coming coming" Lindir called as we started to walk through the airport. With my free hand I reached out and intertwined my fingers with Lindir’s.

We walked through the airport and then the car park, Arwen told me about everything she could think of that had happened in the month I had been away.

“Ada the caterpillars at school turned into butterflies! And we let them go at the nature reserve! They were so pretty!” she babbled, I smiled and kissed my 6 year old cheek.

“That sounds so exciting darling, what colours where they?” I asked, she screwed up her face remembering.

“Red, and orange and black and they had a blue spot too! Ohhh Ada Adar said that the strawberries are ready to pick, so can we pick them when we get home?” she was practically vibrating with excitement,

“Yes, of course I can’t wait to see what they taste like” she squealed hand clenching in my shirt. We were just coming up to the car, luckily we had a massive 8 seater car, Malgor opened the car. Lindir took my suite case to be put in the boot, and I opened the car door. I strapped Arwen into her child seat in the middle row of seats, I pressed a kiss to her forehead, she giggled and kiss my cheek in return. The twins scrabbled into the back,

“Ada, sit with us?” Elladan asked, Arwen pouted as I moved to sit in the back.

“Come on now lovely you had my attention all the way here, and I am sure Elros is feeling lonely” I persuaded. Elros slipped into the car from the other side to sit next to Arwen. He bopped her on the nose,

“Whats my little angel been up to then?” he asked grinning,

“Lots Uncle!” she told him excitedly.

 

I climbed into the car to sit between my sons, after I buckled up they burrowed under my arms for a hug.

“Now, how have my two mischievous boy been tormenting there Adar while I’ve been away.” I joked, for this Elrohoir poked me in the side.

“We’ve been good” protested Elladan,

“We helped wash up”

“And we helped with the washing”

“And we watched Arwen while Adar cooked” they listed. I ruffled their hair,

“Good to hear you haven’t been slacking off and been looking after your Adar for me” the twins shared a strange look, it looked like Elrohoir was about to tell me something, but then Lindir got in.

“Everyone buckled up?” Malgor asked from the drivers seat, when everyone affirmed they had we set off. Elladan and Elrohoir still looked, guilty? No not guilty, nervous? I frowned, Elrohoir nodded at his twin. Elladan tapped my shoulder becoming me down so he come whisper in my ear.

“Ada we need to tell you something but later.” he looked worried, I nodded in affirmation. I didn’t like the expression on my sons faces, so I distracted them by asking about the trip they went on to the museum with the school.

 

***

 

I enjoyed a couple of blissful hours with my family, but my sons expressions were always in the back of my mid reminding me that something must be wrong. The cake that Arwen and the twins had made was delicious, it was Maedhros recipe that he used to make for me and Elros. Arwen and I picked the strawberries we had planted together, they tasted amazing.

“Can we do this every year?” she asked,

“Of course Arwen” she flung her arms round my neck smiling.

When we went back inside the twins approached me nervously, I gave them a reassuring smile.

“Song Bird I am going upstairs so the twins can show me some of their school work” I lied smoothly passing my squirming daughter to him, he smiled.

“Make sure you show him your math test scores” Lindir commented happily as he took Arwen off to wash her hands. I offered my hands to my sons which they took on the short walk to their room. We sat down on Elladan’s bed,

“Now, what did you want to tell me little one?” I asked gently, Elladan looked at his hands, Elrohoir bit his lip.

“Don’t worry I am not going to be angry guys” I reassured,

“Ada said not to tell you” Elladan said quietly, his twin nodded,

“But you think you should tell me?” I asked, they nodded. “If you think I should know then it is good if you tell me, okay?” I suggested,

“Adar had another panic attack.” Elrohoir whispered, my eyes widened. “We were out at the park, on the swings and Adar was sitting reading. When I jumped off the swing, I turned and I saw this man standing with him, and he grabbed Adar’s wrist.” Elladan said voice trembling. I wrapped my arm around him,

“Then we told Arwen to stay on the swing and ran over, cause you, you said” continued Elrohior, he then wiped at his eyes, I wrapped him in the hug to,

“That Adar gets scared sometimes and if we are there it makes it better, when we got there Adar had got his arm away and was telling him to leave, and he, he looked really scared.” after saying this Elladan buried his head in my shirt as he started to cry.

“We got between them and I said ‘Leave Adar alone’ he laughed, said ‘So you got children protecting you’ and then he said Ada was pathetic. Adar told him to ‘Just leave me alone’, then he walked away laughing.” Elrohoir finished before starting to cry also. I stroked there hair trying to sooth them,

“Shhh, it is okay, you did the right thing. Ada is so proud of you” I murmured, Elladan looked up at me,

“Then I Adar started crying and doing that thing where he breathes really fast, and I asked if we should phone you and he he” Elladan tapered off as sobs over took him,

“Adar shouted and told us to go back to Arwen, Ada, Adar never shouts.” Elrohior finished clutching at my shirt as tightly as possible.I held the twins tightly,

“Sssh I am sure he didn’t mean to shout, you were trying to be good, it wasn’t your fault.” I whispered trying to calm my sons down.

After a few minutes full of kind words, hugs and kisses. The sobbing stopped and turned into sniffles, I ran my hand through their hair,

“I’ve got such brave boys” I told them, smiling through he wetness in my eyes “You did so well, I’m so proud of you” I promised. They both gave me wet smiles . I kissed both of their foreheads, “Go wash your faces, I am going to talk to Adar okay?” I asked, they nodded,

“Ada, after a bit Lindir came over and hugged us and said sorry.” Elladan said softly, “So we’re not sad bout that, just, we were” he tried to express what he was feeling, I stroked his hair.

“You were scared about what happen to Adar?” I suggested,

“Yes, the man, he was really scary, and then when he told us not to tell you...” Ellhoir said.

“Don’t worry, I am going to sort it out.” I promised

 

***

 

I found Lindir in the sitting room playing with Arwen and Elros, “Lindir” I called softly, and gestured for him to come to me, he got up and walked over to me. I slipped an arm around his waist,

“Elros can you watch Arwen?” I asked my twin, he raised and eyebrow ‘Something wrong?’ it asked. I gave a tiny nod, one only Elros would see, he returned it.

“Always” he said smiling. I left the room with Lindir and led him our room, when we were alone Lindir turned to wrapped his arms around my neck and kiss me, slowly but very passionately.

“Missed you” he murmured, against my lips.

"Miss you too baby bird" I whispered, I cupped his face,

“The twins told me what happened at the park “ I said softly, his eyes widened, he clearly hadn’t been expecting that. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he swallowed and tried again. I stroked a hand slowly through his hair,

“Who was the man?” I asked softly, Lindir took one shuddering breath,

“Brad, The ex.” my eyes widened. Fuck. ‘The ex’ was the name given to the boyfriend he had before me, the one who had been abusive, Lindir loathed to use his name. Lindir’s eyes watered,

“He tried to get me to go with him, to, to fuck.” Lindir voice wavered, “When I said no he grabbed my arm and…” Lindir threw himself into my arms, I wrapped my arms tightly around his shaking body.

“Sssh Baby Bird, it’s okay, never gonna let him hurt you again. Promise, gonna keep you safe. Love you so much, never gonna let anyone hurt you.” I whispered into his ear, his tears soaked my shoulder as Lindir cried. I started to cry gently too. I didn’t stop the stream of reassurances however. After a few minutes our crying slowed and I titled Lindir’s face up,

“Don’t keep stuff like that from me sweet bird, kay? How can I help you if I don’t know?” Lindir nodded his tear streaked face.

“Sorry” he apologised,

“Not angry baby bird, don’t worry, first time it has happened right?” I asked,

"Yeah” Lindir said quietly.

“If it happens again I will get a restraining order put on him baby bird” I promised. He gave me a small smile at my protective nature.

“I love you so much” Lindir said looking into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I promised.

 

***

 

That evening we all fell asleep on the massive custom bed in the movie room, I fell asleep with Lindir's head on my shoulder and Arwen’s head on my stomach on the right, and on the left Elladan’s on my shoulder and Elrohoir’s on my stomach. Elros was leaning against, Malgor who was leaning in turn against his brother. We all fell asleep together, waking up to stiff necks and family all around. My life wasn't prefect, it had its ups and downs, but moments like that were damn close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they have a massive bed and movie room, just role with it guys. Sorry for the angst it was meant to be cute. I will try harder to have just a cute one soon ^*^


	5. Seperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst sorry guys :P

You can do this, you got this, I told myself as I walked up to Rivendale Design. I hated going into work. My situation had greatly improved after two months at Rivendale Designs. In the first few months I was designing and making clothes. This was not a problem, however the busy, noisy, frantic workroom was. As well as the tight deadlines, some bitchy co-workers and the pressure that everything had to be 100% perfect. It made my anxiety one hundred times worse. Luckily however I had met my now boyfriend Elrond who was very impressed by my work, and after he witnessed one of my anxiety attacks, he had let me work from home. This improved my work a lot, and I now just went into get the materials I needed for new dresses.

However this did not mean that the time however short I spent in this building was pleasant, many people now resented me due to the fact I was allowed to work from home and make whatever I wished, this was unheard of. It didn’t help that after 8 months of working at home me and Elrond started dating, when it came out many people started to whisper saying that the reason this was allowed was because I had slept with him. Whenever I went into work I was followed by whispers, even after a year and a half people still called me things behind my back.

Today would be particularly bad because Elrond had been away for a week and would not be back till tomorrow evening. I had to face this alone and then go home to an empty house. I had putting off getting fabric for the whole morning and half the afternoon, I could no longer wait if I wanted to get anything else done. I took a deep breath as I walked through the big doors.

 

***

 

I was in the fabric stores, I was searching for a certain shade of silk fabric, as I turned a corner I saw two women from my old team. I walk towards them scanning the fabrics for the right colour. I heard a laugh,

“Hey Lindir” one of them called, I looked over bringing a painfully fake smile onto my face.

“Hello Nicole, Heather” I replied before turning my back to them as I compared to shades of blue silk.

“Whore” Nicole ‘coughed’. I kept my back to them, so they would see my face contort in pain. 'No one likes you' my anxiety whispered ‘Thats what every single person thinks, even Elrond’ I tried to ignore it desperately.

“Slut” Heather ‘coughed’ joining in. I took a deep breath, before pulling out a fabric roll. I started to walk back from where I came, when Nicole called to me,

“Lindir I am looking for a promotion, should I give them a blow job or offer up my ass?” Heather burst out laughing, I just walked faster trying not to cry. It wasn’t like that, I repeated to myself. Elrond loves me, I repeated this to myself till I arrived back home.

 

After I shut the door to my house I broke. I sank down against the hall wall and sobbed, I cried for everything and nothing. I cried because of their comments, I cried because I missed Elrond, I cried because part of me thought I was worthless and stupid and ugly and fat and not worth loving. I fumbled my phone as I got it out of my pocket and called Elrond.

“Hello Lindir” Elrond said as he picked up, I just sobbed.

“Take a break everyone I will be back in 10 minutes I have to take this call.” he told the people who where presumably rehearsing or doing something equally more important than me and my crying. I heard Elrond’s footsteps as he left a room,

“Lindir whats wrong?” he asked gently, I just gave another sob.

“Sssh Baby bird, take some deep breath with me okay? I am going to count and your going to breath with me kay?” he cooed before starting to count in fours so try and get my breathing back to normal.

 

***

 

After a few minutes of my heart slowly breaking as Lindir cried over the phone and tried to breath normally, his breathing levelled out slightly.

“Baby Bird can you tell me whats happened?” I asked softly.

“W-went into work” he stuttered, before letting out another sob.

“And people”. Oh Lindir, for my little bird ‘people’ could mean many things, maybe people where to loud, maybe someone got overly friendly, or what I suspected in this case was that people had said something or done something that had upset him deeply, and if they had done it on purpose I would feel like hunting them down for hurting Lindir.

“What did they do?” I questioned. I heard a sniff.

“Called me a w-wh” Lindir didn’t finish the word because of the sob that he could hold back, but he didn’t have to. It wasn’t the first time someone had called him that at work, I felt like growling. I knew Lindir wouldn’t tell me who it was and it ate at me. I hated the rumours that were spread about Lindir, I hated how people would be rude to his face, I hated that they didn’t understand why he worked from home. At the start I had no intention of dating Lindir or even becoming friends. It just happened as we spent time together, I came to see how the dresses were doing, I came to pick them up, I ended up staying for coffee. I ended up crushing on the sweet man with a massive heart, with so much love to give to everyone except himself.

“Little Bird you gotta listen to me, they don’t know you, they don’t know us, they have no right to pass judgement on you or our relationship. Whoever said that is stupid and doesn’t understand. You are not a whore Lindir, don’t ever start to think of yourself that way, you are brilliant and talented and so special” I told him trying to stop the waves of self-doubt and depression rolling over him.

"Right yeah" I could still here the tremble in his voice. There was a short pause while I considered what to say to cheer him up. Then Lindir's voice came out small and cracked over the phone,

“Do you hate me now?” he asked, oh Lindir.

“No my precious Song Bird, I could never hate you.” I promised firmly,

“But I’m annoying and call you up when your busy because I'm stupid and can’t handle myself, I can't handle name calling I am pathetic aren't I” he gasped I could hear the tears start to take over him.

“Lindir, I do not hate you, I don’t think you are stupid, I do not think you are annoying, and being upset because people or horrible to you is not pathetic. I am glad you call me when you are having an attack I don’t want you to deal with alone anymore. You are not alone. I love you, even if I am across the world you got to remember that beautiful bird that I do.” I said lovingly trying to make sure there was no doubt in his mind of my love.

“I love you too” he sobbed,

“I am going to be home tomorrow evening baby bird, and I’m not working the next day, it can be a day just for us, that sound good?” I cooed, I heard a heartbreaking snuffle.

“Y-yes” he stuttered, his voice made me want to rush to catch the first plane home.

“Lindir if you need me to come home now I will” I told him softly, there was a pause.

“Really?” he asked quietly,

“Yes, if thats what you need.” I reassured. I heard several deep breaths,

“No, I, I’ll be alright for one more day” he said as he tried to get his breathing to return to normal, oh Lindir.

“Baby Bird can you stand?” I asked him gently,

“Yeah.”

“I want you to go our bedroom and put on one of my jumpers, kay?” I instructed him gently. I heard the rustle of movement,

“Right, you sure it’s okay?” he sounded so unsure.

“Yes Lindir you can wear my stuff whenever you want” I said comfortingly, I heard the door of the wardrobe open, and the rustle of clothes as he picked out a jumper.

“Thanks you for letting me wear this El” he sounded so grateful.

“You don’t need to thank me Baby bird, want you to go and look in the bottom draw of my bedside table” I murmured comfortingly, I heard the draw open and Lindir gasp, I knew that he was looking at the brightly wrapped boxes.

“El, what are they?” he asked,

“They are presents for you, they are meant to remind you how much I love you when I am not there. Hopefully it is going to help you feel calmer Baby Bird.” I explained.

“Oh Elrond” he whispered. I wanted to stay on the phone to him but I had to get back to the rehearsal.

“Beautiful Bird, I have to go now, but I want you to open one okay?” I told him gently.

“Okay, Love you El” Lindir sounded excited, it warmed my heart.

“Love you so much Lindir” I promised

“I am gonna call you tonight around 10”

"Right, Bye”

“Farewell my beautiful bird”

 

****

I stared down at the boxes wrapped in tissue paper, Elrond had done this for me. It made me want to cry in happiness, in confusion. Why did someone like him love me? He was rich and successful and handsome. I was poor, couldn’t hold a job and ugly. I knew Elrond had faults, but they were small compared to mine. I am broken. I stroked over the present, maybe… maybe I shouldn’t open it. He couldn’t really mean these to be for me… My phone bleeped, I opened the text, which was from Elrond.

‘Yes, they are for you. Yes, I do want you to open one now. And I want you to enjoy whats inside.I love you so much Baby Bird <3’ He knew me so well, always doubting and second guessing. Shouldn’t do that to him, Elrond never lied. I picked up the top box which was wrapped in blue tissue, and carefully unwrapped it not tearing the paper. Inside was a red box, I lifted the lid off. Inside there was more tissue paper but one top was a card. The front read,

‘Lindir, I know your not having a hard time and this is to help you feeling better. I am sorry that for whatever reason I am not here with you, I know how horrible it is having to deal with this on your own, but I hope this helps. Your so strong to still keep getting up after the world knocks you down, but I promised that I would always be there to help you get back on your feet, so even if I am not with you now this box was made to be with you when I can’t. -Love Elrond’ . As I finished reading I rubbed my eyes wiping the tears away, at the bottom of the card it said ‘Open! <3’. I opened the card and inside there was a list titled, ‘What to do to make you feel better’, it was written in different coloured pens and I smiled at Elrond’s playfulness.

I looked down to step one. ‘Step One: Wash you face :)’ I standing up took at lot of effort, but I did it and walked slowly to the bathroom and splashed water on my hot flushed face, I washed away the tear tracks and then dried my face before going back to the list and box. ‘Step Two: Tie your hair up’ I leant over to the bedside table grabbing my brush that had several hair hands around the handle. I threw my hair up to a ponytail. ’Step Three: Look in the box’ I slowly lifted the tissue paper to the side, in the box was a packet of Maltesers, a sachet of brownie hot chocolate powder, a USB stick. 'Step 4: Make some hot chocolate curl up in bed with your laptop.’ I took the hot chocolate and took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Making the hot chocolate in the microwave seemed like a massive undertaking, just standing up when I was so tried felt exhausting.

I went back to my room and placed the Hot chocolate on the bedside table with the Maltesers, I grabbed my laptop and snuggled under the covers of our double bed. I lay on Elrond’s side so his sent was stronger, wrapping me making me feel safe and loved. I reached for the list. 'Step 5: Plug the the USB in your laptop and watch what is on there. (Make sure you are all snuggled up first)'. I like the list, it made me feel like Elrond was here helping me, giving me soft easy to follow instructions in my ear. I plug the USB in and open the file to find out what it contained. There was one media file with the name ‘Play me!’, I doubled clicked and opened it.

The clip played, it was a shot of Elrond’s face he was smiling broadly, he placed his finger on his lips sting at the camera. He walked through our house into our room, the camera turned to our double bed were I was asleep. Elrond came closer and then the camera height dropped as he sat on the bed next to me, he stroked my cheek.

“Baby Bird it is time to wake up” he whispered, I moaned and buried my head into he blankets. Elrond chuckled.

“Come on little on we’ve got to catch our plane” he reminded,

“Plane?” I asked sleepily,

“Yes, little Bird we are going on holiday remember?” at this I blinked sleepily turning my head towards him,

“Oh yeah” I mumbled, past me blinked looking at the camera, “You filming this?” I asked,

“Yes” he replied, I batted at him,

“Nooo stop” I groaned sleepily reaching for it, there was a laugh and the scene changed.

I remembered that, it was from our one year anniversary two months ago. When Elrond wouldn’t tell me where we were going till we reached the airport. We spent two weeks in a house in the caribbean that butted on to a private beach. It was bliss. The next scene was of us on the beach, Elrond had the camera turned on me and I was looking out into the sea, I was wet implying he had just come out of the water. Watching this I laughed knowing what was about to happen. Past me turned and saw Elrond filming me,

“That is the last straw Elrond” he growled reaching for the camera, but Elrond jumped out of the way laughing, the camera then spun around as Elrond ran from me, suddenly the beach came towards the camera, because I had tackled him from behind. The camera faced the sky and Elrond struggled to free himself as I tried to get the camera. I finally grabbed it and turned it on Elrond.

“How the tables have turned” passed me exclaimed, Elrond smiled and laughed,

“Film me all you want” he invited “It is an honour to be chosen as your subject” He teased. I laughed to and leant down to kiss Elrond leaving the camera facing the sand. The camera was then clearly put down facing us but not turned off, I could see Elrond’s muscled side and my knees as I straddled his waist. The clip cut to black, with the writing.

‘I decided to leave the next part of the clip out as it is approximately 15 minutes where you can hear and partially see us having sex… We forgot the camera was running’ I laughed heartily at this, remembering the amazing sex and then Elrond complaining afterwards about how he got sand up his ass crack. I smiled and looked at the bedside table where there was a photo of us from the same holiday, some times we are separated physically, but Elrond is always with me in my heart.

That night I fell asleep curled around my laptop the clip playing once again.

****


End file.
